


Snowy Saturday Cuddles W/ Johnten

by rsbrrypluto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, NCT 2020, Snow Day, So is Ten, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, im sorry if this sucks, ive never written a fanfic, johnny and ten are whipped, johnten, lapslock, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsbrrypluto/pseuds/rsbrrypluto
Summary: ten and johnny get a day off from hectic schedules and spend it together.-not edited|lapslock
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Snowy Saturday Cuddles W/ Johnten

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written a fanfic like ever and i actually wrote this for my friend but decided to share it.
> 
> i suck at endings so it kinda just- ends-
> 
> it may not be the best but enjoy!

it was a saturday afternoon. nothing was planned, no recording, no photo shoots, no flights. it was a snow day to be exact. inside the dorms of the WayV laid a couple of boys and a cat. those 2 boys being Ten and Johnny. it had been a long 2 years of non stop promoting preventing them from seeing each other so times like these were much appreciated.

Johnny was laying halfway up against the headboard with Ten laying slanted on the bed leaning on Johnny with Louis in between the 2 enjoying the warmth. Ten was stroking Louis while him and his boyfriend watched videos from the computer sitting on Johnnys lap. johnny stared down at ten with a fond smile. he started to slowly stroke the hair sitting on Ten’s forehead. Ten was to busy watching the videos to notice.

if anyone were to walk into the room and look at Johnny’s face, all they would have seen was a look of pure love, nothing more nothing less, and johnny knew, this was his man and someone he would want to spend the rest of his life with. the way ten’s eyes sparkled on stage or when he talked about something he loves, the way ten is always smiling, always laughing, the way ten will let Johnny call him on hard nights and he would tell him everything would be ok, or the way Ten would run his fingers over his tattoos and softly kiss them. Johnny was whipped and anyone could see. 

without realizing, johnny let out a sigh continuing to stroke Ten’s hair in a love filled daze. Ten, hearing the sigh looked up at johnny and blushed slightly seeing the elder already staring at him. the movement seemed to snap Johnny out if his daze and he slightly shook his head looking ten in the eyes. Ten turned his head to the side like a lost puppy and it took Johnny all his might not to smother him. johnny reached over to ten, being careful not to disturb Louis, and cupped Tens face. “i love you so much i dont think you understand how much exactly” Johnny said to ten, in which the other blushed and tried hiding his face in Johnnys hands. 

johnny laughed and pulled ten closer to himself holding the back of Tens head, ten responded by wrapping his arms around johnny. “i love you too. you’re my gentle giant. my teddy bear. the father to my 2 cats. the love of my life john” ten said with a light laugh (johnny laughed a little harder than he should at the cat part almost waking up Louis). the two stayed in that position before moving apart and staring at each other again. they both looked all around each other’s faces, lastly landing on each others lips. they closed their eyes and leaned in sharing a sweet gentle kiss with nothing but love behind it. 

when they pulled away ten couldn’t help but roll over and stuff his face into his pillow. the sudden movement scared Louis awake and made him run, but that made johnny move the computer off his lap and roll so i was laying on top of Ten. johnny was laughing while ten groaned at the sudden weight on him. johnny then slightly rolled off so only a little bit if him was on top of tens back and he looked at tens semi red face. “i hate you so much but i love you so much at the same time” ten mumbled into his pillow with a huff. johnny chuckled and leaned so his face was pressed against Tens into the pillow. 

he took a deep breath through his nose and snuggled close to ten. “ok i think its nap time. cats gone, computers gone. its you and me, this comfortable bed, in a comfortable position, perfect for cuddle naps” johnny said throwing his leg over tens lower area. ten laughed in response with a small head nod, moving his head over to slightly kiss johnnys nose, “goodnight then love” he said. after a minute of silence johnny muttered a “thats gay” into the pillow to which ten immediately responded “i will kick you out john dont test me” knowing the threat was very much real, totally not from experience, he quickly nodded staying quiet.


End file.
